Portable two-way radios, such as those used by police and fire departments, rely heavily upon rechargeable batteries and the chargers used in conjunction with these batteries. The batteries utilized to power public safety radios tend to be higher in capacity and thus significantly heavier than batteries used in consumer type radios. A solid electrical connection between mating contacts of the radio and charger is imperative for efficient charging. In most applications, the entire battery operated portable radio is inserted within the charger. Repeated insertion and removal of the radio from the charger can place damaging stresses on the charger's connector. Variation in the angle of insertion can also lead to strain on the charger connector and contacts causing potential damage to input/output pins on the charger and/or the radio itself.
Accordingly, an improved connector for a charger would be highly beneficial.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.